


Qcard Prompts

by Silverback14



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I have no clue how to use this website, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Tags to be added, Tumblr Prompts, borg trauma, deja Q references, how do I tag this?, qcard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverback14/pseuds/Silverback14
Summary: These are a series of prompts given on tumblr. They vary from prompt to prompt.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all will enjoy these stories! Sorry for any typos.

“I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.” The words silenced the room, like horror silences the fearful. He’d said it. Picard had finally said it. Q stood there; unsure of what to do next.

It had been several months since Q had professed his love to Picard. Naturally, Picard had pushed Q away; saying that he didn’t return Q’s sentiments.

Q took a slow step forward and reached out for Picard. “Jean-luc” Picard quickly distanced himself from the entity.

“I don’t know what to do… I’m just…” A million different emotions fought each other and swirled through Picard’s mind; it was all too much. Picard turned away from Q hastily and made his way to the window of his quarters. The stars passed by in little strips of light. Picard listened as Q’s gentle footfalls approached.

“You don’t need to know what to do. You just need to ask me to stay.” Q’s arms slowly wrapped around Picard’s waist and held him close. Q’s arms were warm and inviting. They were a world of safety where nothing could go wrong. Picard found himself sinking into Q. He knew that if he relaxed enough, he would never leave Q’s warm embrace. Alarmed by these thoughts, Picard quickly shoved Q away.

“No Q, I can’t. If I were with you, it would ruin everything.” Q’s brilliant, star filled eyes trailed down to the floor.

“How so?” He whispered. Picard turned to glare at him.

“My crew would trust me less, for one thing.”

“No they wouldn’t. They might be slightly upset at first, but they would never stop trusting you.” Q’s voice was unusually soft; but in Picard’s panic, Q’s tone went unnoticed.

“That may be so Q, but I also can’t trust you. Suppose you and I got into some sort of feud, and you went of in a rage and terrorized the ship. And don’t even say you wouldn’t, because you and I both know that it’s true.” Q stood in silence; no words were needed. Picard let out a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry Q, I went too far.”

“No. You didn’t” Q croaked out. Picard sighed, then drifted over to a chair and sat down. He glanced over at Q and put his head in his hands.

“I just… I can’t…” Picard searched for the right words, but found none.

Q came closer and knelt down at Picard’s feet. He rested his forehead against Picard’s knees and whispered almost inaudibly: “Why does the idea of loving me, terrify you?” Picard could feel Q trembling and wanted desperately to comfort him, but his fear stopped him.

“Because you’re you. You’re terrifying. You could destroy everything I know with a snap of your fingers.”

“You don’t honestly believe that. Tell me the real reason.” Q’s hand slid up the chair and sought out Picard’s own hand. Picard slipped his hand into Q’s.

“Because it’s you.” Picard whispered.

Q gave a small laugh, it was a pitiful sound that shook Picard to the core.“I’m going to need you to be more specific.”

“Because… Because…”

“Take your time Jean-luc.” Q purred reassuringly. After a few painful moments of silence, Picard tried again.

“Because after all you’ve done; all those horrible games and tricks; I find myself in love with you. It’s not Beverly, not Vash, it’s you. I’ve never felt this way, and it’s damning as hell. I can’t think straight, and all logic seems to fail me. If you and I began to see each other romantically, it would change everything. It probably won’t even work out! Isn’t that reason enough to be terrified?” Picard’s chest burned and a light haze covered his vision. A small tear trailed down his cheek. Q lifted his head off of Picard’s knees and reached up to brush away the tear.

“Please don’t.” Q pleaded in a hushed whisper. “It hurts when you cry.” Q hand lingered on Picard’s face, then began to trace the trail of the tear.

“I love you.” Picard managed to choke out. Q smiled, then stood up and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Picard’s forehead.

“I love you too.”


	2. Fainting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picard faints after a stressful day and Q takes care of him once he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this story was "You fainted. . .Straight into my arms." Hope you enjoy! Please excuse any mistakes!

“You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Picard opened his eyes groggily and looked up at Q, who was holding him close.

“I… What?”

“Fainted.” Picard groaned and rested his head against Q’s chest, where he faintly heard a heart beating. Picard had noticed that Q didn’t always have a heart beating in his false chest. Q’s hand traced Picard’s cheekbones, they way he often idly did things. “You really ought to take better care of yourself Jean-luc.” Q whispered as he gave Picard a small kiss.

“I take care of myself just fine Q.” Q snapped them onto the couch in Picard’s quarters.

“Yes, you take excellent care of yourself; that’s why you fainted in my arms.” Picard gave an exasperated sigh and relaxed into Q’s arms.

“It’s been a long day.” he sighed as Q rubbed small circles into Picard’s back as the captain almost fell asleep on Q’s chest.

“When’s the last time you ate or drank something?” Q asked quietly.

“I had a cup of earl-grey this morning.” Picard mumbled in his half coherent state.

“No wonder you fainted.” Q snapped his fingers and in a flash of bright light many plates of food appeared; seemingly from every sector of the galaxy. “If you want something that’s not here, just ask.” Q waved his hand and on the other side of the room a bar appeared, holding many exotic drinks.

“Q this is completely unnecessary.” Q detached himself from Picard and walked over to the bar. He opened a small compartment and brought out two crystal glasses and a bottle of wine.

“So what? Can’t we just enjoy ourselves from time to time?” Q sat down and offered a glass to Picard, who accepted with a small smile. Q magicked the cork out of the bottle, which came out with a pleasant ‘pop’. The bottle levitated itself and a red waterfall cascaded down into the crystal glasses. The fruity bouquet wafted through the air and mingled with the smell of the food. Picard took a sip and then reached for a plate of food. He took a bite and found the strange dish to be quite delightful. It was a small bird similar to quail, only a deep red and had four legs.

“Care to tell me what I’m eating Q?” Q smiled and gestured to the plate in hand.

“That, is betazed pigeon. It’s known to be one of it’s more annoying birds. That’s why they started eating them; to get rid of them.”

“How is the bird considered annoying?”

“They’re known for breaking into walls and building nests in the circuitry of the houses. They also make the most horrible noise; something between a belch and a screech.” Q watched contently as Picard resumed his meal. “So tell me about your day.”

Picard internally groaned at the thought of his day. His day had not gone well at all. Well, in all truth, it had technically been a day and a half of torture. He’d only slept about an hour before the ship had been put on red alert, and he’d been called to the bridge. A romulan ship had presented itself demanding the captain’s full attention at all times. He’d just barely made it through the day without strangling someone. As Picard continued to describe his day in detail, Q listened intently.

As Picard finished his story he felt his eyelids grow heavy and his mind go numb. He placed his now empty plate to the side and stifled a yawn. Q gave a gentle smile an snapped the food away.

Q got up and drifted over to Picard. The entity’s dark eyes glittered as he studied the captain’s sharp features. Leaning forward ever so slightly, the two beings shared an ever so gentle kiss. Picard closed his eyes to more fully enjoy the sensation of Q’s soft full lips. He felt Q’s arms wrap around him in a warm welcoming embrace. This lasted a few minutes until Q shifted positions and had Picard lie down on his chest. Picard frowned at the loss of the kiss when Q pulled away. When he opened his eyes he found he was lying in his bed. Fully clothed in his favorite night clothes and wrapped not only in Q’s arms, but in his warm blankets as well. He had a clean sensation, as though he had just emerged from a pleasant shower. “Q?” Q held him a little tighter.

“You need to sleep. Just relax.” Picard let out a cozy sigh and snuggled into Q’s arms. He listened to Q’s false heart beat and drifted off into a dream filled slumber.


	3. "We Need to Talk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst in this chapter. Picard is angry with Q and decides it's time they had a talk neither of them wanted to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is another prompt I was given on tumblr. Once again, please excuse any typos or mistakes.

“I think we need to have a talk.” Picard crossed his arms and turned to face Q. Q smiled and wrapped Picard in his arms.

“Of course. What shall we talk about? I’m very interested in rehashing what we did this morning.” Q smirked and pressed against him suggestively. The captain wrestled his way out of the entities arms and glared at him.

“I’m serious Q.” For a moment Q’s eyes lost their spark of playfulness, a spark that was quickly regained.

“All right, what is it you wish to talk about Mon Capitaine?” Picard took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy.

“Q, would you mind telling me what happened to the Angorian ambassadors?” Q’s face lost all traces of color and his smirk fell onto the floor.

“What do you mean Jean-luc?” Q smiled nervously, his eyes shifting uneasily.

“I mean the Ambassadors from planet Zenian who came to talk about joining the Federation and mysteriously went missing. Not to mention most of the crew doesn’t even remember their coming aboard the ship!” Q seemed to shrivel under Picard’s accusing glare. Q crept forward slowly and took Picard’s hands into his own.

“Jean-luc it’s nothing to worry about. You make too big a deal out of nothing my dear.” Q placed a kiss on the captain’s forehead. “Come now, I’ve missed you.” Q began to try to pull Picard to the bedroom. Picard jerked his hand from Q’s.

“So you did do it! Q what did you do with them?” Q smiled gently and looked down at his hands. They were shaking uncontrollably, such an unnecessary human reaction. A feeling of dread crept into Q’s metaphorical heart. Q pulled the fuming captain towards him and pressed their noses together in order to be nearer to each other; their own special act of intimacy.

“Love, they were small and insignificant, it matters not what happens to them. The only thing that matters is you are here with me.” Q felt Picard tense even more so.

“Insignificant?” Q quickly regretted his choice of words. “You mean to tell me, that you believe that your comfort and desires are more important than the ambassadors?!” Picard took a step back to look Q in the eyes. Picard’s eyes burned with well-controlled anger. “I’m going to ask you again. What. Did. You. Do?!” Q was trembling slightly now.

“Nothing that shouldn’t have been done I assure you. Now Jean-luc, let’s not waste our time arguing. I suggest we-”

“That’s not answering my question Q!” Faint tears began to gather in Q’s eyes as he realized how angry Picard was. Q quickly grabbed Picard by the fore arms and kissed him hurriedly. Q tried to smile but found he was rather unconvincing.

“They were going to kill you Jean-luc! There was a whole plan to assassinate you! What was I supposed to do? Watch them kill you?” Q kissed him everywhere, and began to panic when Picard didn’t respond.

“After you found out, what did you do?” Picard’s voice was cold and lack of all emotion.

“What does it matter? They’re lives are pointless and meaningless Jean-luc! I saved you, that’s what matters!”

“DAMMIT Q, JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!”

Q seemed to quake and cower under his lover’s angry glare. “I got rid of them Jean-luc. You said I can’t tell you the future, and I don’t want to mess with your mind into making you forget, so I simply got rid of them.” Picard stood rigid and simply stared at Q.

“You simply… Got rid of them. Threw them out of existence like one does a piece of trash?” Q watched Picard clench and unclench his jaw numerous times. This wasn’t supposed to happen; he was Q! He was supposed to know what to do in these situations, and yet, he found himself at a total loss. Q took Picard’s face in his hands, staring deeply into his lover’s eyes.

“They don’t matter Jean-luc. They’re beneath us. Why can’t you understand that?” And with that Q joined lips with Picard for what was supposed to be a passionate kiss, but Picard wouldn’t respond. His eyes remained open and he refused to kiss back. After a minute or two, Q broke the kiss and looked at the human. “Jean-luc?”

“I…I don’t think this is going to work Q.” Picard’s voice lacked all emotion and warmth.

Q had to use almost all of his power to refrain from crying, as his human form told him he should. “What do you mean Jean-luc? Surely you don’t want to-”

“Yes Q, I do. You’re amoral and I just can’t trust you anymore. Not that I ever really could.” The last bit was spoken in a voice so cold, Q thought he would freeze solid.

“Please Jean-luc… I … I … I love you.” Tears spilled mercilessly from the entity’s eyes.

“I find it hard to believe that you can love someone so far below you and insignificant.” Picard’s back was turned once more to Q. “You’re amoral, deceitful, irresponsible, and incapable of love Q.”

Q fell to his knees and started to convulsively sob. Stupid human form. Q thought to himself. “Please Jean-luc… Please don’t… Please.”

“Goodbye Q.” Q sobbed even harder but didn’t dare disobey the cold Captain.

“I love you.” He sobbed as he flashed out.

Picard turned around and looked at the spot where Q had been. A cold feeling entered Picard’s chest and constricted his heart. This was for the best, surely… Then why did it feel so wrong?

In the Continuum Q was surrounded and enveloped by his fellow Q. Some mocking and saying ‘I told you so’. Others trying for words of comfort. All of these and more fell upon deaf ears; Q wished for non-existence; he wished to be like Quinn. But as his son came forward to be held and try to see what was wrong with his father, Q knew these wishes would not be fulfilled. He would mourn and cry for the love he had squandered and lost, but he would never leave the little bit of love he had left.


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lwaxana Troi comes aboard the Enterprise and Q is not very happy about her infatuation with Captain Picard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Tumblr prompts are still coming. Once again, please forgive any typos or mistakes.

“Wait a minute, are you jealous?” Q quickly spun around and glared menacingly at the captain.

“Of course I’m jealous! She thinks she can just beam over here and put her hands all over you! And worse yet, you tolerate it!” This was going to be interesting. Picard wrapped his arms around Q’s waist and pressed his forehead against the entity’s chest.

“Q, Ambassador Troi has very little, if any, boundaries. Besides, love, you know I would never leave you.” Picard lifted his head from Q’s chest and looked into the entity’s darkened eyes. “You know that right?” Q’s eyes glittered dangerously, such as they had at farpoint. But with in those star filled orbs lay something else. Q stooped down and pulled the startled captain into a rough, possessive kiss. Picard moved his arms so that he was clinging to Q’s shoulders. Q leaned forward and forced Picard against a wall. The entity began to trail down Picard’s throat with a series of rough kisses and gentle bites.

“Q, no marks.” Picard panted as he arched his neck for more. Q almost seemed to growl as he went back to a sensitive spot just below Picard’s jaw. When Picard began to groan a little too much, Q silenced him with another rough kiss.

Picard was a little concerned with Q’s behavior. Q was always very gentle and careful. The way he was acting now was almost primal. But when Q bit down lightly on the Captain’s lower lip, he found he didn’t overly care about Q’s overt roughness.

Q groaned in annoyance as the door chimed. Q raised his hand to snap whoever was at the door away, but Picard quickly put an end to that notion. Panting as he broke the kiss, Picard distanced himself from Q, and smoothed out his uniform before opening the door. To Q’s annoyance Lwaxana Troi entered the room, with a tired looking Deanna trailing behind her. When Deanna looked up at the two, her eyes were screaming apologies. “Ah! Captain Picard! How lovely to see you. I just thought I’d drop in for a chat and invite you to dinner.” Lwaxana’s loud voice rang throughout the otherwise silent room. I don’t like her Jean-luc. Q’s voice echoed in Picard’s mind

“Of course. Please have a seat Ambassador.” Picard gestured to the couch across from the chair he normally sat in. As everyone took a seat, Q magicked himself into the chair so that Picard was sitting in his lap. Picard blushed uncontrollably as Q wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. Q, knock it off. Rather than doing as he was told, Q kissed him on top of the head and sent a mental smirk through Picard’s mind. Lwaxana smiled politely and Q could practically smell her discomfort.

“Jean-luc, you simply must introduce me to your friend.” Lwaxana tried as hard as she could, but soon realized she couldn’t read the mind of the rather handsome man who made Captain Picard melt in his arms. He smiled smugly at her, and Lwaxana found she didn’t overly care for the man.

“This is Q. Please excuse his behavior, I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” Picard elbowed Q in the ribs as Q’s hands began to drift into undesirable places.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Q smiled; his eyes glittering with mischief. “Jean-luc has told me so much about you.” Q’s voice was dripping with mock politeness.

“Really? Well all good things I hope.” The room was thick with feelings of awkwardness as the conversation continued. Picard grabbed Q’s hand and held it tightly after it’s third attempt to reach in between the Captain’s legs. Unfazed, Q simply laced his fingers with Picard’s and sent an image of himself and the captain entwined in the throws of passion. Picard choked on air as the image registered in his mind.

“Is everything alright Captain? Perhaps we should leave.” Deanna began to stand up when her mother pulled her back onto the couch.

“Nonsense, Deanna. If the Captain wanted us to leave he would ask.” Deanna gave another apologetic look and sat back down.

“Ambassador, you must have met some interesting people on your travels.” Q said with faux interest. “Perhaps you could tell us about them?” Picard knew Q had no interest in what Lwaxana had experienced. So as the boisterous Ambassador recounted how many people had fallen for her, Q sent lewd images to the Captain. Picard tried to maintain a straight face and pay attention to the Ambassador’s stories, but Q’s promises of later interactions had his mind all tied up. Deanna’s head jerked slightly, turning to give her Captain a quizzical look. He smiled politely at her and hoped his face wasn’t too red.

Q stop it we’re surrounded by telepaths! Picard cold feel Q’s suggestive smile coursing through his brain.

But Jean-luc, that only makes it more fun. Q then sent an image of himself down on his knees before the Captain. Picard had to strangle a moan of pleasure which had risen halfway up his throat.

Lwaxana gasped in false surprise. “Jean-luc! Such naughty thoughts! If we were alone I might understand.” Picard turned beet red and told himself (if he didn’t die of embarrassment first) that he was going to kill Q. Lwaxana smiled coyly at Picard, while Deanna looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Picard turned even redder when Q started kissing him all over. On his cheeks, his head, his hands, anything Q could reach without moving. Well, thought Lwaxana. Jean-luc certainly seems to put up with a lot from this man. Jean-luc must be so embarrassed. Having to put up with this Q creature while I, his true intent of affections, sits and watches. Q smiled as he heard Lwaxana’s thoughts.

My dear Ambassador, the good Captain most definitely is attracted to someone in the room and it certainly isn’t you. Lwaxana’s mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ of surprise as she heard Q’s response to her thoughts. Did you really think you were the only full telepath in the room? Or did you think my mental block was because I was part ferengi? The Ambassador’s face turned red.

“It was really lovely to speak with you, but Deanna and I must be going!” She practically yanked Deanna to her feet as she began to retreat to the door. “Pleasure to meet you Q.” Lwaxana said as she hurriedly ran out the door.

When she was gone Q let out a lighthearted, yet somehow sinister chuckle.

“Q, what did you do?” Picard wrestled his way out of the clingy entity’s arms. Q smiled deviously.

“I simply gave her a taste of her own medicine Jean-luc. Surely there’s no harm in that?” Picard groaned as Q pressed up against him, both in pleasure and embarrassment of Q’s previous behavior.

Picard then followed blindly as Q led him into the bedroom. Q resumed the rough, possessive kissing that had been so rudely interrupted. Q practically growled as he pushed Picard onto the bed. “Mine.” he said between kisses. Picard smiled at the possessive tone. Oh yes indeed, this was going to be interesting.


	5. "Marry Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It pretty much says it all in the title. They gonna get maaaaaaried. Eventually. Here's the proposal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any typos and mistakes as always.

Captain Picard’s mind twisted and turned under the weight of a large decision. Insecurities and excitement rattled through his mind. As he sat on the bridge and started at the view screen, Deanna Troi could tell something was weighing on the Captain’s conscience. His mind was certainly troubled with something, though, whatever it was wasn’t horrible or disastrous. She decided that she’s had enough of this. She wasn’t a ship’s counselor for nothing.

“Captain, I wonder if I might speak to you alone a moment?”

Picard smiled at her in a carefree way. Even though something was on his mind, something had put the Captain in a very good mood. “Of course counselor. You have the bridge number one.” Riker have a nod of affirmation as Deanna and Picard left the bridge.

When they reached Picard’s ready room, the bald Captain sat in his chair and waited for whatever it was Deanna has to say.

“Captain, I couldn’t help but notice you have been… Well, a bit distant this morning. It’s everything alright?” Deanna truly was concerned, and that concern was etched all over her expressive face.

Picard sighed before realizing he owed Deanna the truth. If any other crew member were as distracted he was, he would expect Deanna to speak with them and get the truth. “Deanna, I am fine. You are completely right. I have been distracted today. I am planning something… Something that will change my life forever. And hopefully for the better. I promise everything is fine.” Deanna read his emotions and soon relaxed. He was telling the truth. The Captain was indeed anxious, but he was happy.

Deanna smiled at her Captain. “I’m glad that everything is alright sir, I hope that whatever it is changes your life for the better.”

They both exchanged a heartfelt smile before going back to the bridge.

When Picard’s shift had ended he hurriedly went to his quarter’s. His footfalls matched the racing of his mind as he went upon his way. When he opened the doors to his quarters, his face broke into a beautiful smile. Sitting in his favorite chair, waiting for him was the love of his life, Q.

Q was dressed in a perfectly tailored charcoal gray suit, with a tie colored with nebulae. He looked up at Picard and smiled. “Do I look alright?” Picard smiled even wider and walked over to Q.

After a few gentle kisses, Picard replied “You look wonderful.” If the Captain didn’t know any better, he would have thought Q was blushing.

“Are you going to tell me why you had me dress up Jean-luc?” Q asked softly, nuzzling into Picard’s neck.

“I thought we’d go out tonight.” Picard said, hoping Q didn’t suspect anything.

Q raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh? Where?”

By now Q had noticed that Picard was shutting him out of his mind and Q didn’t know what to make of it. He was nervous of course. What if Picard wanted to end their relationship? Was that why he was shutting him out? No, Q steadied himself. He wouldn’t ask me to go if the ship if he was going to end things with me. But Q went rigid once more. Unless he thinks I’ll harm the ship and he wants me away from it.

All these thoughts and more went away when Picard’s voice sounded next to his ear. “Why don’t I show you?”

Picard rested his forehead against Q’s, and suddenly Q knew exactly where his mate wanted to go. All it took know was a snap of his fingers.

After a flash of brilliant white light, Picard found himself in La Barre where he had grown up. The Picard estate was different though. It was now decorated off of what Q had seen in Picard’s minds. Lights floated about the property, giving off a soft golden glow. Flowers bloomed everywhere, the soft floral scent seemed to work as a dull aphrodisiac. Up above the stars shone brighter than usual, despite the gentle light of the full moon overhead. Q looked around in awe at what his mate’s mind had created. Soft footsteps from behind reminded him that he was not alone. He turned to tell his Picard how beautiful it all was, but no words came out.

Over by a beautifully decorated candle lit table for two, Captain Jean-luc Picard of the U.S.S Enterprise, wore a lovely white suit. But all this was nothing. Picard was down on one knee, holding a velvet covered box. “J-Jean-luc?” Q whispered, almost unheard by the human.

“Q, we have been together for almost three years now. I have never been happier, and I couldn’t ask for someone to love me more than you do. Nor could I love someone more than I love you. You bring my life constant excitement and adventures. You are my final frontier. I…I can’t imagine a life with out you anymore. You have become a part of my soul both figuratively and literally.” Picard mind flashed back to when he and Q had officially ‘mated’. “ I love you Q. Will you marry me?”

Q couldn’t answer. He stood frozen and shocked. The world became fuzzy and softly defined as tears came to his eyes. The floating lights made this a dazzling display, but all of this escaped Q’s notice. His mouth opened and closed, trying to choke out the words to say what he was feeling, but the sound couldn’t get past his throat. Picard held his breath while awaiting Q’s reply. What if he’d been wrong? What if he’d misread Q?. His thoughts of doubt were quieted by Q’s hushed voice.

“But we’re mated. Doesn’t that mean something to you? Or-” Picard was quick to cut off Q’s next steam of self doubting words.

“Our being mated means the world to me Q. I understand that being mated means more than marriage ever could. That we hold a piece of each other within us, but if I were to tell Starfleet, or anyone really, that we were mated, they wouldn’t understand. If I told them we were married, they would understand right away at least a fraction of what we mean to each other.” Picard took a deep breath and shifted a little. Being down on one knee for long periods of time was not as easy as it looked. “I also want to be bound together, not just in your 'culture’, but in mine as well. I love you Q, and I want to be with you in every way possible.” He held up the box once more, now revealing the bright diamond ring inside. “So I’ll ask you again, with all the love as before: Will you marry me?”

Q couldn’t stand being so far from Picard. He practically ran to him and took him into his arms. Kissing, sobbing, and hugging, all at the same time. “Yes! Yes yes yes yes! Oh I love you Jean-luc!”

Soon their minds came together once more, melding and merging in every which way until ask traces of loneliness and doubt where erased. Each knew and was the other’s love. And so it would be, loving each other so fully, so completely, with all of their heart’s and soul’s, untill death parted them… And maybe not even then.


	6. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: What if Picard and Q where together before the events of Deja Q?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse mistakes and typos!

Q sat in the brig, alone and defenseless. How dare Jean-luc treat him like this! They’d been together for how many weeks now? Didn’t he love him? But no, when the Continuum had stripped him of his powers, Jean-luc had been nothing but cold and distant to him. Q was somewhat aware of some sort of crisis that was going on, but really, did Jean-luc need be so cruel to him? To go so far as to blame him for the emergency?

Q’s eyes darted to the door as it opened, allowing Captain Picard inside.

“I assume you’ve come to apologize?” Q sneered.

Picard’s eyes practically bled apologies. “Ensign, retract forcefield. He will stay in my quarters for the time being.” His voice however, remained firm.

Q almost sprinted next to his secret lover. “Oh Jean-luc you won’t believe it, I’ve had the most horrible experience. I-”

“That’s enough Q.” Picard glared.

Q quickly silenced himself and followed Picard to his quarters.

As soon as they were inside the Captain facade melted away, leaving only Jean-luc.

“Q, are you alright?” He asked softly, brushing his hand against the taller man’s cheek.

“No.” Q whispered, his voice trembling slightly. It really was amazing how quickly their emotions turned around one another.

“I’m sorry about what happened on the bridge, but I had to maintain some sort of formality my dear.” Jean-luc now held the trembling man tightly.

Q tried to explain how hurt he was, but no words came out. Q began to panic as his throat closed up and liquid seeped from his eyes.

“Sssshhhhh love, it’s alright. Try to take deep breaths now okay?” Picard’s hands were now busy brushing away tears.

Q sucked down one breath after another, trying desperately to calm down.

A few minutes later Q had successfully calmed himself, and they sat together, holding one another tightly.

“I have to go Q.” Picard told him. His Captain mask returning once more.

“No.”

Picard sighed. “I do my love. You came at a rather bad time. I’ll send Data to look after you. You might even be able to help us.”

Q nodded slowly, knowing he was right. Q watched Picard as he left thinking to himself that if he got to spend his human life with Jean-luc, maybe being human wasn’t so bad.


	7. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q has a secret, but he's afraid to tell Picard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to skip this one. The prompt given was: "I'm Pregnant". So yes, this is an mpreg. Don't like, don't read.

Captain Jean-luc Picard walked with purpose down the long hallways of the Enterprise. It was always odd after coming back from a long temporal vacation. There was always a certain sense of disorientation. Never truly knowing what time it was, always feeling like it should be a different date. But the feeling always dissipated over time.

Jean-luc smiled, remembering his little get away with Q. They had spent the equivalent of four days in a little world Q had created just for them. Their ‘days’ had been spent making love, cuddling, and the occasional playful argument. And it had all been good. Very good. Q had decided that it was time to spice things up a little. Changing gender and form on occasion, but never too different from the form he usually wore. It had been a very pleasant vacation, but it was still good to be back.

He was absolutely delighted to walk in the door to find Q waiting for him. “Hello darling,” Picard whispered, leaning in to give his mate a kiss. “How are you?”

Q didn’t answer him, instead he busied himself by nuzzling into Picard’s chest. The Captain gave a soft chuckle at Q’s antics. “I missed you too dear.” He ran his hands through the soft curls atop of Q’s head. Gently lifting Q’s head from his chest, Picard placed gentle kisses across all of Q’s face. They soon were entwined in a soft, yet passionate kiss. Full, warm lips kept the revered Captain from thinking too hard. They did not, however, stop Picard from noticing something was off. The cozy intimacy that they had formed seemed almost nervous in nature. Perhaps it was that Q held him a bit too tightly, or maybe it was Q’s silence. Whatever the cause, it worried Picard. When the kiss broke, he was awaited by Q’s wide eyes.

“Q, is everything alright?” His hands drifted, rubbing Q’s back in a hopefully soothing motion. Q moved as if to kiss him again, but Picard put a finger to the other’s lips to stop him. “No Q. I want you to tell me what’s wrong.”

Q moved away from him just a little too quickly. Picard wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, or if Q was vibrating just slightly enough to cause a soft blur around him. The entity’s bright eyes seemed to be filled with supernovae as they twinkled, and shone in the darkened room. His full lips moved to say something, but no sound came out. Picard wanted so badly to go over and wrap him up in the most comforting forms of affection he could, but he knew if he did he would never get the truth out of Q.

“Do you love me?” The question was barely a whisper. So unlike Q’s general loud, flippant tone of voice.

“Of course I do. Have I ever given you reason to doubt it?” Q shook his head. “Exactly. So there is no reason to ever worry that I don’t love you, but this still doesn’t answer my question.” Picard stiffened, a sharp thought cut through his mind. “Q, did something happen? Is the Continuum planning something? Q, are they trying to take you away from me?” He gazed imploringly into Q’s face, searching desperately for an answer. He reached up to place a hand on his mate’s face. Picard’s heart almost seemed to split in two as he felt Q tremble.

“No, it…It’s not the Continuum. I just. I can’t believe I could be so lucky as to have you. So lucky to have you love me back.” With that he leaned down and took Picard’s face in his hands and kissed him. “Let’s not dwell on this anymore. I’ve missed you.” 

They moved to the couch and nothing was said for a very long time. The only noise that filled the room was the humming of the engines, and the occasional sigh of contentment. 

“Jean-luc, what do you think about having children?” At this Picard raised an eyebrow. Children? Why on earth would Q want to talk about having children?

“I don’t think I would make a very good father,” He responded; absentmindedly running his fingers through Q’s curly hair. Why was Q talking about having children? He had a son. “Q, is everything alright with Junior?” 

Q shifted positions and snuggled closer. “He’s fine. I think he’s somewhere in the Gamma Quadrant right now.”

So Junior was ok, but that still didn’t explain why Q was talking about having children. Maybe it was just Q trying to make conversation. “So, what do you think about having children Q?”

“I think that there’s no one in the universe I’d rather have father my children than you.” Q kissed Picard’s neck before nuzzling back into his chest.

Picard began to panic. Did Q want children? He didn’t want to disappoint his mate, but he just didn’t see children fitting in with his life. It was true he had grown very fond of Junior, but he didn’t have to worry about something to him, or about raising him incorrectly because he wasn’t around all the time. No. He had to put an end to this before Q got carried away.

“Q, I don’t think having children would be a good idea.” Q seemed to tense up in his arms.

“Ever?” Q whispered meekly from the depths of Picard’s starfleet jacket.

“Ever,” Picard confirmed. “It’s just…Well Q think about it. What do I have to offer a child? And I don’t want my child to have to go through what Amanda did, only our child wouldn’t stand a chance because they truly would be a hybrid. And -Q?” Wet spots began to form on the shirt of the Captain’s uniform. Q was shaking gently, his hands clenched; grabbing fistfuls of uniform fabric. “Love what’s wrong? Q, I didn’t mean-”

“Please.” He choked out. “Please tell me… tell me…” Q was ready to break apart holding back the sobs that threatened to break free.

Picard began to soothingly rub Q’s back in comforting circles. What was going on with him? “What is it you need me to tell you dear? Oh mon petit, don’t cry.”

Q took giant, gasping breaths. Desperately trying to calm his human form down enough that he could continue speaking. When he thought he could manage speaking again, he tried to tell his mate what he needed for reassurance. “Tell me… tell me that there is some…some scenario w-where you’d be willing to have children with me.” Picard opened his mouth to speak, but Q quickly cut him off. “Don’t be specific, j-just tell me there is at least one or two scenarios where you would be w-willing to have a child with me.”

Picard was absolutely struck dumb by Q. What the hell was going on? He couldn’t even think, but surely… “Q, I-I’m sure there is a scenario, or two where I’d be willing to have a child with you, but I fail to see-”

Q squeezed him tighter. “T-thank you. Oh, thank you Jean-luc.” His sobs began to grow quieter.

"Q. Please. What’s going on?“ Jean-luc begged. “You’ve been acting odd this whole evening, and I’m worried about you.” Q removed himself from Picard’s embrace and headed to the window. His form once more retaking that soft blur.

"Promise you won’t get mad?“ Q whispered, his eyes not leaving the darkness of space.

"Q-”

"Promise.“

Picard let out a tired sigh, before responding. "I promise. Now what happened?”

Q’s blur worsened and it almost seemed that he would shake apart. Anxiety and anticipation consumed Picard. What could be-

"I’m pregnant.“

A sensation akin to ice ran through Picard. How? Why? Hell, when had it happened? What would the crew think? What would Starfleet do? Oh, God… What would the Continuum do? His mind ran a mile a minute. What was happening? What was happening? What was-

"Jean-luc?” Q’s timid voice rang through the confusion and chaos of the Captain’s mind. Everything came back into focus as Picard looked at Q. Tears swelled in Q’s eyes. Did Q really think that he would be angry with him? Did entity think that he wouldn’t love him any more? 

“Q, what… What are you planning to do?” Picard wasn’t sure which answer he dreaded more.

Tears came streaming down, and choked sobs resumed their place in the air. “I w-won’t t…terminate! N-not even for you Jean-luc. T-this is m-my baby and damn the C-Continuum and their j-judgment!” Q was practically screaming. His body shook dreadfully as sobs wracked his entire form.

Picard stumbled over his own feet as he rushed to hold Q. He did everything within his power to calm down his mate. Placing kisses on his tear streaked cheeks. Whispering small words of reassurement, while rocking gently back and forth. 

"Q, it’s going to be ok. I love you, and nothing is going to change that. You’re absolutely right. This is your baby. The Continuum, nor myself, have any say in what you do, ok? Oh love, it’s going to be ok.“ Q’s sobbing quieted down, but his body still shook horribly. “But my dear, if you do decide to keep our child, I have but one request,” He whispered to Q, lovingly nuzzling into his mate.

“And what is that?” Q hiccuped. 

"That you allow me to be a part of our child’s life,” Picard whispered as lowered a hand to Q’s midsection.

“You mean it?” Q sniffled, tension slowly beginning to melt away.

“Of course I mean it.” He kissed the entity’s cheek with a softness reserved for only the most fragile of objects. “It’s not going to be easy by any means, but we are going to raise our baby, and things are going to turn out fine, alright?”

“I love you,” Q mumbled, as he practically melted into the captain.

“I love you too.” And to the child that was yet to be born, he internally professed himself. I love you as well, mon Petit.


	8. "No One's Gonna Hurt You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picard finds himself in odd surroundings as Q attempts to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos!

The white light that made up the entirety of Picard’s surroundings almost seemed to burn in it’s intensity. Why was he here? This seemed almost exactly like the time when he had almost died and Q saved him, or helped, or whatever it is he had done.

Picard was certain that he wasn’t dead. So what was he doing here? The last time Q had been hiding in the brightest point of the light, but now there was no brightest point. So where was Q?

“Q? Q where are you?” He called out.

A warmth surrounded him as he felt the gentle embrace of his lover’s arms. “Right here Jean-luc.” Q whispered.

“Q what’s happening? Why am I here?”

“Feeling philosophical are we?” Q chuckled, holding the confused captain a little tighter. 

“You know what I mean.” Picard gave Q a playful jab to the ribs with his elbow in an attempt to keep things light. Q seemed to respond better when there was a playful and happy atmosphere. 

“So why am I here Q? This seems an awful lot like the time I had supposedly died. I may be old, but I am almost certain that I’m not dead yet.” Finally turning around to view his love, Picard was shocked to find not the entity’s normal trickster grin, but rather sad eyes that came with a strained expression. What the hell was going on?

As if it had taken a while to understand, Q cracked a faint half smile at Jean-luc’s comment. Like someone who has only just gotten the joke, but doesn’t find it all that funny. “No Jean-luc, you’re most certainly not.” He whispered. 

“Q-” He was cut off by full lips against his own. Picard felt Q’s mind envelop his own with a delicious warmth and familiarity. Words no longer held worth or meaning where one being merged with another. In the waves and clouds of Q’s mind, Picard felt a surge of protectiveness crash over him followed by Q’s love for him. Picard reciprocated by sending out his own admiration and affection for Q. Still engaging in this wordless conversation, Picard began to wade through the mind of his love. It took a bit of searching, but after a while Picard found nervousness hiding behind all of Q’s affections and reassurances. So there was a reason he was here. He had to stop this. He had to get out of this conversation where everything was generalized and no specifics existed. Q had said it was because he needed to “dumb things down” for Picard’s tiny human mind.

Trying very hard, Picard focused on trying to formulate words. Once he found those words he mustered all of his strength on vocalizing them. 

“Q what’s wrong?” It came out as less than a whisper, but it was heard nonetheless. The crashing waves of emotion, and whirling winds of thought gently receded and left Picard’s head feeling rather empty.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you. You’re safe with me.” Q spoke softly. “You’re safe here.”

If anything, Picard felt even more confused than before. “What do you mean? Q, was I in some sort of danger before you brought me here?”

“In a sense.” Q shrugged. “You’re always in some degree of danger. There’s always potential for harm to come your way, but here, here no one can hurt you. Not even the Continuum.”

“But I wouldn’t be happy.”

“What do you mean?” Q truly did look confused.

Picard sighed and took Q’s face into his hands; lovingly stroking his cheeks. “I wouldn’t be happy because I wouldn’t be living my life. I wouldn’t be on the Enterprise with my crew.”

“But you would have me! And I could give you anything here. I could show you wonderful archaeological sights! The mysteries of the universe! All right here where nothing can hurt you.” Picard brushed away a stray tear near the corner of Q’s eye.

“Q, when you realized that it would be difficult for me to love you, and that there was a good chance that I would not consent to a relationship with you, why didn’t you just make a copy of me? One that would love you?” Picard asked.

Q went slack jawed and simply stared for a moment or two before coming up with the thrilling answer of: “What?”

Picard patiently asked him again. “When you realized a relationship with myself was either going to be difficult, or impossible, why didn’t you just make another me who would love you, and spend the rest of their life with only you? I know you are capable of such a thing my love, so why didn’t you?” Hoping that Q wasn’t reading his mind, he added silently to himself: At least…I don’t think you have.

Moving Picard’s hands from his face, Q moved down to kiss the captain gently and then whispered, “Because it wouldn’t be real. It wouldn’t be you.”

Returning the kiss, Picard held his entity close, trying to convey that it was going to be alright.

After another half hour or so of kissing and cuddling, Picard announced that he was ready to return to his ship.

“When you’re there, please be careful.” Q murmured, still holding on to his captain.

“Of course love.”

With a final parting kiss, a flash of white light enveloped Picard and returned him to his ship. As he wandered to the bridge to ensure everything was alright, Q’s words from their first encounter floated back to him. “If you can’t take a little bloody nose, maybe you ought to go back home and crawl under your bed.”

He smiled to himself. Lucky for him, he could handle a lot more than a bloody nose.


	9. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picard and Q have fun making breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any typos or mistakes!

Damn! The crepes were burning. The smell of charcoaled delicacies filled the air and choked out the aroma of the blooming flowers outside. Picard quickly removed the crepes from the stove.

“What’s cooking good looking?” Q popped up behind his lover, nuzzling his lover. 

“Charcoal apparently.” Picard mumbled as he scraped the charred remains out of the pan. 

“Hmmm. Well, I know what I’d like for breakfast.” The entity wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“And just what is that?” The Frenchman smiled, eyes downcast in slight embarrassment. Three years of living together on the Picard estate and he still wasn’t used to how domestic he and Q had become.

Q pressed himself against his mate causing the stuffy ex-captain to stiffen in more ways than one. “Well, first I’d like…” Q paused a moment as if in deep thought.

“Yes?” Picard bit his lower lip in anticipation.

“Eggs, and some toast with strawberry jam…” Q removed himself from Picard and walked over to the table. “Oh! And of course we’ll need pastries!”

Picard only shook his head and joined Q for breakfast.


	10. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picard has a nightmare of his past borg traumas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please excuse the typos and mistakes!

It was so cold. The dull pain originated from the inside and worked its way out, as if his insides were freezing. It was ice cold and everything hurt so bad. Why was it so cold? The ship itself was warm. 39.1 degrees celsius. Very warm indeed. So why was it so cold?

“Resistance is futile, you must comply.” 

Picard’s head swam. This couldn’t be happening. He was drowning. He couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe. Trying to steady himself, the Captain took in his surroundings. Explosions of the resulting battle outside showed in perfect detail on the viewscreen. No. NO. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t…

“IT WASN’T MY FAULT!” He screamed into the darkness of his quarters as he slowly began to wake up.

“Jean-luc? Jean-luc, calm down, it’s ok. I’m here love.” An alarmed Q reached over gently to take Picard’s hand in his own.

Still only half awake, the Captain continued to panic as the horrors of the borg came back to life.

“It- It wasn’t… Oh God… I didn’t… I-I couldn’t!… I…”

“It’s alright Jean-luc, you’re dreaming. Wake up love.” He carefully put his arms around his now sobbing husband. 

Gasping as if he’d run a marathon in his sleep, Picard returned to his version of reality.

“There we go love. It’s alright. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” Q whispered lovingly to a shaking Jean-luc.

“Q?” The ex-borg rattled out, sounding as though he were coming apart at the seems. Q became aware of the sweat that had seeped through Picard’s sleepwear. Odd how human bodies responded to different emotions. Q snapped his fingers, leaving his favorite mortal Captain feeling as though he’d just finished a hot shower.

Feeling satisfied with his work, Q answered “What is it mon amour?”

“Thank you.” Picard breathed as his eyes closed in exhaustion.

Q had absolutely no idea what on earth his mate was thanking him for. Being there? Not mocking his fear? What on earth had he done in this moment that deserved his thanks? But, feeling that his love needed sleep more than Q needed answers, he decided not to ask.

“You’re welcome Jean-luc.”


End file.
